The Whimsical World of Madness
by MachineMuzik
Summary: A collection of psychotic psychopath oneshots with weird writing styles, and disturbing subtext. With the occasional happy!fic thrown in for good measure. New chapter up, "Lynne". T for safety and my weirdness.
1. World's End Umbrella

It's not much of problem, the rain. It's always rained; Miku and Mikuo know that. It's because of leaks in the Umbrella. But the Umbrella is massive and covers the world, so it's impossible to fix, so there's no fixing.  
Miku knew of only one time the rain had stopped, when she nine.  
" I promise one day we'll all live under a picture book sky."  
It had stopped then, when her brother had said that. It was too amazing to be a coincidence, right?  
But the incident weighed in as a forgotten promise, as the rain still fell and the world was still forever damp. Everybody forgets, Miku figured. Though how one could forget seeing the sun for a split second was beyond Miku's reasoning. She stirred a cube of sugar into the tea in front of her aimlessly.  
" Miku, I found out~"  
" Hm?"  
" How to fix the Umbrella."  
She wanted to hear someone say that.  
" How to fix the Umbrella."  
Why wouldn't anyone say that for her?  
" How to fix the Umbrella."  
She repeated it out loud, and heard everyone at the dinner table freeze.  
" What?" Mikuo stared at her. The eyes burning into her, she felt small. You weren't supposed to talk about the Umbrella.  
_I'm so stupid_, she thought angrily.

Miku stood up from the table.

" I am going to go fix the Umbrella so we can live under a picture book sky." she yelled. There was so much staring from her family, so much weight in the words she'd yelled, so much undissolved sugar in her tea.  
" I'll go with," Mikuo offered. More staring. More staring. Was there more sugar in the bottom of her tea?  
Miku grabbed her travel bag -for when she was supposed to be sent to some other City for a extracurricular assignment- and walked so bravely out of the kitchen, the house, the yard, barely aware of the staring and her brother following her.  
When she was about five miles away from the City she lived in, Miku stopped.  
_I'm so stupid._  
She took off her rain coat and sat down on it.  
" I'm so stupid."  
"No you're not."  
"Yes I am."  
"You're going to fix the Umbrella."  
" I don't anything to fix it with."  
" So?"  
" How can I fix it if I have nothing to fix it with?"  
" You can fix it with your mind or something."  
"Pft."  
" Will we take the elevator or the staircase?"  
Mikuo sat down beside her and she looked up a bit.  
" Huh?"  
He stretched.  
" The Umbrella is supposed to have an elevator and a staircase."  
" Le's take the staircase. I don't think the elevator will work..."  
She blinked at what she'd said. _I'm serious about fixing this now, aren't I?_

She got up and kept walking.  
And kept walking.  
And kept walking.  
Her hair grew long, and she started tying it up in pigtails with ribbons she'd taken out of her jacket.  
She was the girl who would fix the Umbrella, and Mikuo was there to see it.

She looked up at the gray tower that shot up into the sky like mountain. The Umbrella. She had walked so long to get here, she could almost start crying.  
_I spent half a year walking to this pillar of gray.  
I am going to fix this pillar of gray.  
Everyone will love me for fixing this pillar of gray.  
I will have a picture book sky, because of this pillar of gray._

Mikuo pressed the button next to the elevator door and the doors shuddered slightly but didn't move.  
" They're rusted over."  
Miku shrugged.  
" We're going to take the stairs anyway, remember?"  
Mikuo grinned and walked over to the beginning to the staircase that spiralled in the tower and the sky.  
" Yeah."  
So they walked.  
And they waked.  
And they walked into the sky.

There was a door.

Miku surveyed it in wondrance. It was a small door. They'd have to crawl to get through it. Above the door was a plaque that said:" Not everyone can enter here."  
Miku got down on her hands and knees and opened the door. With her eyes closed (who would ruin this surprise? Not her.) she went through it, and then carefully stood up and stepped aside for Mikuo to come into this Room.  
When they were both in, Mikuo yelled,  
"Wait, don't open your eyes yet!" She made a 'pft' sound and crossed her arms.  
" Hurry, Mikuo, I want to fix the Umbrella."  
"It doesn't need fixing, Miku!"  
She opened her eyes.  
Mikuo had a flower in his hand.  
The sky was picture book blue.

* * *

A / N: Not as dark and depressing as I hoped it'd be. Oh well. There's always another lifelynne to write the next down... Darlin', darlynne, darlin'. Yep. You already know what's going to be about. Also, I don't own Vocaloid; If I did, I would be married to Hachi, Len & Utatane. Exactly. Though, granted, Hachi is a producer. BUT ANYWAYS.


	2. Lynne

So here I am, stuck on a Soul Train. It's regrettable, really; it's unfathomable, really. I don't know how it ended up this way. Maybe I should tell you...?

_The turquoise-haired girl shifts, uncomfortable with telling her secrets. But finally, she opens her mouth again, continues to speak, words pouring from her mouth._

It all started with my highschool graduation. I know I supposed to feel grown up, maybe apprehensive, maybe unsure, maybe confident... But I felt like someone who had set out to fail and ended up succeeding. I didn't want to graduate, to move away from all the people I loved and knew. I didn't want to get off at that station; I wanted to stay on my train. Look where's it got me.

_ She pauses, la,ughs bitterly, still uncomfortable. The girl is skinny and looks stressed, her hair cut unprofessionally at an odd angle. You can tell it used to be very long, but now it's incredibly short, yet still in those two pigtails she always used to have._

That evening, as I was taking a train home from some shop somewhere -God, has it been so long I've forgotten?- a woman in a dark robe that looked like... I don't know, a goat... grabbed my arm and pulled me close and said, ' This train is going too slow. Come get on the dark gray train across from here instead.' I yanked my arm away; she was scary, but I was foolishly paying attention to her words. It was getting very late out, and the train we were on was, actually, slowing down... This girl with a cat-eared hat spoke up, ' Either train you take, we're all going to die.' I stared at her for the longest time, wondering what was going on...

_She sniffled, her voice catching on her next words_.

Then I realized, she had a window seat. She could see what was going on outside. By now, a couple other people were looking at us, as though we were crazy, then this woman in front yells, ' Why are we going so slow now?' Soon others were joining in with her; I lost sight of the cat-eared hat in the fray, wondering why she had said we were all going to die so calmly. But... The scary woman in the robe grabbed me and threw open the door to the train. There was another train pulled up right next to us, with its door open, and she threw me on that train. I didn't understand why it was all happening so precisely, like that; as the doors closed, I saw the cathat girl again, clutching the hand of a boy next to her. What was happening? What was happening? Why did everything slow down like that? I... I don't think I'll ever understand it. And what happened next, I don't understand, either... Suddenly, everything was faster again, and the other train whipped by so fast, and yet there was no slipstream, I didn't even feel a slight breeze as it whistled by, inches away from my nose. When it was completely gone from my sight, I could hear a crashing noise from farther up ahead, and I thought about everyone on the train _I'd_ just been on. Cat-earred hat girl, the boy she was sitting next to, the goat woman, the panicked lady, and I knew what happened to all of them. They died. They died; I lived, and I felt awful about it. By now I had given up trying to use logic on all of this. What caused it? What caused it? Why did I have to choose that train? Why did the goat woman talk to me, not anyone else?

_She's shaky now, barely recognizable as the cheery girl you used to know. The one who always told jokes at the lunch table, the one who actually did throw a water balloon filled with blue paint at a pedestrian, the one who hated her laptop for being so laggy. Is this really her? How is it her? She's nothing like herself..._

The operator, conductor, oh, I don't know what they're called, she called me over solemnly. She had red hair with dyed blue streaks, and sort of Victorian clothes; except they looked less like a 20 year old woman's than a nine year old boy's. ' You didn't belong, did you?' she said, slightly standoffish. ' They wanted to move on, get on the next train; you wanted to stay and ride only the same train over and over.' I looked over at all of the people sitting around. They were all quiet; ranging in ages... But they were all different- Oh, you've seen them; you know how they seemed different. Like they were from every 'where' and every 'time'. Everyone stared ahead calmly. I couldn't answer the conductor-lady... I didn't know.  
I didn't know.

_Miku reaches over, grabs your shoulders. _I didn't know... Please, end this, _she begs. Even though it's been twenty years since you last saw her -on graduation day- she hasn't changed in age; only in personality. She looked more thoughtful, more quiet... You asked her about how she got here, and suddenly she's desperate and stressed; as scared as she was the day she arrived. Her short, choppy hair; her crinkled casual clothes... Didn't you see a picture of her dressed like this in the news? The train crash; all of those people dead, " a highschool graduate, Hatsune Miku, is missing, presumed dead, she was last seen boarding the crashed train..." Then pictures of people they said had died, names and pictures flashing across. A widow; a pair of fraternal twins; salarymen; a local singer who had never been popular, even in her heyday. When you sneaked out of your house and walked all the way to the wreckage, there was no sign of Miku; the only sign of people in the wreck was the glimpse of a tattered, catearred hat. The police hurried you away, even when you insisted your friend had been on the train. That day, finding the girl across from you became your obsession. You ran circles and loops until you heard internet legends of a train that came and took misfits away... People laughed at you when you asked, but you found the stations it stopped at, and you found her, and she's crying now. _End this neverending lifelynne, please, *, _She sobbed._

_So you did._

_

* * *

_

A / N: I'm horribly depressing, aren't I? But anyways, this was based off the Miku song Lynne. Rushed, but I made a few references to stuff in there... The most obvious one is that the conductor (...) is Miss Pumpkin from " Miss Pumpkin's Comical Dream". Alas, I didn't manage to fit any " darlin', darlynne, darlin' "ing in there. It's a shame, I know. I was originally going to write it completely different, but I ended up not doing so. It was originally going to be Miku becoming immortal and being forced to collect misfits for the lifelynne train, and then figuring out she could get someone else to kill her... Blah, blah, blah, boring stuff. Also, I do not own Vocaloid; I do not own Lynne, that song was written by Hachi [coughcoughGODcoughcough]; and also HOW THE HELL DID MY OCs GET IN THERE? Shit. I try to keep them away from fanfiction. I can't exactly edit them out, because there was a cat in Lynne and I couldn't exactly slap Hello Kitty-chan in there...Well, I could take Alice out... But no... You know what, screw it, it's three in the damn morning and I'm going to bed.

__


End file.
